


司创 毕业礼物

by vicki_fiona



Category: Yukihira soma - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 05:43:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21333190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicki_fiona/pseuds/vicki_fiona
Kudos: 10





	司创 毕业礼物

他的呻吟是如此甜蜜且动听。

司瑛士在那间房间里找到了幸平创真。

“司学长，恭喜毕业。”红发的后辈扭过脸看他，孩子气地挤了挤眼，绽开一个暖阳般的笑靥。

“嗯。”司瑛士捏了把后辈侧脸的软肉，在对方迷茫的眼神中面色如常。

小三岁的男孩是容易留印的敏感体质，捏了一把就留下一道淡粉色的痕迹，配上小男孩湿漉漉的眼神像极了某件事后。

司瑛士看的心尖有些发痒，俊美的白骑士俯下身，在小王子的眼帘印下轻柔的吻。

“毕业了，有没有毕业礼物？”他的话语听起来富于笑意，他知道他总会如愿以偿。

年轻的后辈微红着脸，犹犹豫豫地攀上他的脖子，单薄披在上身的衬衫没系钮扣，露出内里精干的美好肉体，“只有……这一次哦。”

富有欺骗性外表的毕业生弯着眼眸应下，心里却盘算着下次找机会再来一次。

怀里的男孩没有察觉对方那些隐晦的心思，手下轻松解开了司瑛士的衬衫，和皮质的裤腰带。

“司学长的衬衫看起来也被不少人蹂躏了啊，”幸平创真的嗓音充满稚嫩的笑意，他不着痕迹地压下内心某种微妙的涩意，“纽扣都被扯掉了。”

司瑛士闷笑了两声，他揽在对方腰际的手掌炽热且令人安心，白骑士侧过脸亲吻幸平创真的脖颈，一点点侵略到半露不露的肩头、粉嫩凸起的乳首。

司瑛士不急不缓地用唇摩挲后辈的肌肤，他的小男孩，他的小王子，正强忍着羞涩，微微颤抖着发出甜腻的喘息。他柔软的腰不自觉弓起，像是男人杂志上的女模特那样，挺起莹润的胸，撅起挺翘的臀。

白骑士撑起身，微微露出了可怜的神色，“创真，我难受。”

幸平创真向来是受不了对方这副模样，他鼓起脸像是装模作样炸了毛的奶猫，又最终妥协地慢吞吞蹲下身，顺服地趴在司瑛士的腿间，隔着柔软的棉布舔了舔那鼓起的端部。

司瑛士的指尖在后辈的发间缓慢地抚弄，半垂着的灰眸里隐隐卷起某种疯狂的浪潮。

“创真……你含一含、嗯，含一含它。”不同于草食系的表面，白发的青年在这种时候早已丢弃了羞耻心。

幸平创真喘了口气，清软的气息喷洒在私处的触感放大了数倍，让司瑛士常年苍白的肤色都浮上一层兴奋的淡红。

红发的少年一点点扒拉下对方的内裤，在司瑛士愈发炽热的眼神中垂着眼将那硬梆梆的肉棒含入口中。

最开始只能含进小小的一端，被挑逗起来的性欲使他最终呜咽着含下大半，终于将自己的口腔撑得满满当当。

司瑛士的手掌已经不满足于抚弄幸平创真的发间和后颈，他的指腹缓缓滑过后辈的眼眶，利用汗液随手将碍事的碎发拨到一边，完整的、肆无忌惮的视奸那只有他才能给予的情色盛宴。

幸平创真从喉间发出破碎不堪的呻吟，少年的手不安分地揪紧学长的裤料，自己下身穿着的棉质内裤早已被勃起的肉棒撑得变形，修身的款式令那浑圆的臀肉被修饰地一干二净，甚至深深卡入缝间刺激着少年内心深处的渴望。

然后就干了个爽。

脑不下去了就酱吧_(´ཀ`」 ∠)_


End file.
